Chances
by Lunae Ariae
Summary: They take chances everday. Only... the chances in battle are often the ones most looked at, the most noticed. But the chances in everday lives, the chances that put their hearts on the line, are the chances that will shape them. A DRABBLE SERIES! EACH CHAPTER IS 100 WORDS! K FOR NOW. SUBJECT TO CHANGE WITH LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chances

_Chances_

**_1: Chances_**

Everyone saw the chances in battle. In battle chances were normal, obvious, and sometimes determined the outcome. Chances could keep any member of the team alive at any given moment. They each took a chance every time they went against a new enemy. Chances were taken every time they fought against The Light.

Chances were taken all the time in battle. That was normal. But each member of the team also took chances in their everyday lives. These are the chances nobody really notices. Nobody thinks they are important.

But these every day, normal chances, shape who they will be.

_For the umpteenth time I am rewatching the Young Justice series. This will be a series of drabbles about the everyday lives of the team.** Each chapter will be exactly 100 words! **I won't cheat like I ended up doing with "Butterfly"._

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Young Justice. I can only mess with the minds of the characters._

_Enjoy. Review. Tell me your opinions!_

_Ta._


	2. Hack

_Chances_

**_2: Hack_**

When Robin decided to hack into the Hall of Justice, to look into Cadmus, he took a chance. He took that chance in the heat of the moment. Speedy had left and well… he didn't want to be a side-kick. He was Robin, the Boy Wonder. He had been trained by the Batman. And he was perfectly capable of taking on a mission solo.

He wanted to prove that he could take charge, that he was responsible. His chance nearly cost them their mentors' trust.

But it won them a teammate. It won a friend. It won them a chance.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 1._


	3. Smile

_Chances_

**_3: Smile_**

Superboy had been in existence for sixteen weeks… plus one day. It hand only been about two, maybe three, hours since he had opened his eyes and attacked his liberators. He had only been awake for that amount of time and yet he was taking a much less life-changing decision.

He smiled.

It was just a small smile, but it was his first in all of his existence. Superman did not reciprocate.

His second smile he gave to Miss Martian. She'd made him feel special.

His third smile was for all his teammates.

He had friends.

Here, he could belong.

_This is the idea that gave birth to this whole idea of "Chances"._

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 2._


	4. Mission

_Chances_

_**4: Mission**_

They were restless. The boys wanted action. M'Gann wanted to fit in.

Kaldur took a chance, when he'd asked Red Tornado for a mission. But that wasn't Red Tornado's job. Mission assignments were Batman's job. So naturally, Red Tornado refused.

They didn't care about team-building. They just wanted to prove themselves.

But then Mister Twister arrived. With him, they had nearly ruined their one chance.

They blamed it on M'Gann; she ended up saving them.

Kaldur realized that perhaps the mission wasn't the most important thing. Action meant nothing. They couldn't be a team if they didn't _know_ each other.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 3_


	5. Comfort

_Chances_

**_5: Comfort_**

M'Gann, now known as Megan, tried. She truly did. She wanted to be friends with everyone on her team. She wanted so bad to be liked by these humans. They were the first humans she knew. Although, Superboy may not have been human, he was an Earthling.

She wanted so bad to be liked; to fit in.

But she was still so new.

When everyone introduced themselves, she knew Superboy had yet to gain an Earth name.

She tried using telepathy to comfort him.

But he had gotten so angry.

She took her chance, but perhaps it was too soon.

_Chance taken in Seaon 1 Episode 3_


	6. Lead

_Chances_

_**6: Lead**_

Robin had been preparing for four years. He had been a side-kick longer than any of the others on his team. He felt he was ready to be leader. He had the most experience even though he was the youngest. It seemed only natural that he would be the leader.

But the mission had almost resulted in failure. It had gone so wrong. And Aqualad was very clear in explaining why it was wrong.

Robin was not yet ready to lead the team.

He had taken his chance. But until he was ready, he could hand the title to Aqualad.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 4_


	7. Ask

_Chances_

_**7: Ask**_

Superboy thought he had done good. He attempted to help out the one whose symbol he shared. He was just the boy. He wasn't the man. He did what he knew. He couldn't use his powers any differently.

He thought… just maybe he could take this chance.

After Superman reprimanded him, he thought it couldn't hurt to ask.

But no, Robin's mentor had it covered. It didn't seem right.

He wanted a mentor too. He wanted someone to call family. Superman was the closest he had.

But he was wrong. It did hurt to ask: internally. Superman wouldn't help him.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 5_


	8. Shoot

_Chances_

**_8: Shoot_**

Artemis took a chance when she shot her arrow. She thought this would be her chance to prove herself. She wasn't like her father. She wasn't like her mother. And she wasn't like her sister. Artemis wasn't evil.

She saved Kid Flash in the hopes it would account for something.

She wasn't completely surprised to be asked to join the team.

But she had hoped Kid Flash would be more grateful.

She had taken a chance that could earn some trust.

But apparently it would take a little while for this team to warm up to her.

Especially Kid Flash.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 5 or 6_

_Whichever one you think fits better. Personally, I made it from episode 6, but it could be interpreted either way._


	9. Trust

_Chances_

_**9: Trust**_

Red Arrow wasn't going to chance it. He was not going to trust Artemis. He knew she wasn't Green Arrow's niece. He couldn't trust her. She had to be up to something!

He hadn't realized there would be another archer on the team when he'd brought them the mission.

But in seeing her, and hearing the lies, he had to put her in her place.

So he'd followed her.

He had to tell her not to hurt his friends. He didn't trust her. He wouldn't take that chance.

He knew otherwise. She wasn't Green Arrow's niece. They both had lied.

_Chance not taken in Season 1 Episode 6_


	10. Sister

_Chances_

_**10: Sister**_

Artemis and M'Gann hadn't gotten off on the best of starts. But they took a chance at being friends. This chance led to them becoming closer. Soon, they were like M'Gann had first said: sisters.

They laughed together, ogled boys together, and even trained together.

M'Gann was happy to finally have another girl on the team.

Artemis was happy that she had another female to spend time with. She would've gone crazy were she the only girl on the team.

Each girl on the team had taken their chances. And in the end, these chances led to their becoming sisters.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 7_

_Or it could interpreted as coming from between episodes 6 and 7. I made it from episode 7 though._


	11. Magic

_Chances_

**_11: Magic_**

Wally wasn't going to take that chance. He was purely a man of science— or rather _kid_ of science. He was not going to believe a single thing about this Kent Nelson. So every time something about sorcery was said he would whisper his skepticism to Artemis.

Everything could be explained by science.

But then M'Gann spoke up. She clearly believed in magic.

So he wanted to go and pretended to believe and like magic.

But that would never change his mind.

He only wanted to impress M'Gann.

But he would always believe that everything could be explained by science.

_Chance (not) taken in Season 1 episode 7_

_And can I say thank you to the first reviewer so far who wanted to see KF/Wally. You see people this is what happens when you review. I'm updating these as I rewatch the episodes. I can always insert stuff later but I prefer not to._

_SO if you review () and you have something you want to see, there is a 99.9999999999999999999% chance that I will listen to you._

_Ta._


	12. Kitchen

_Chances_

**_12: Kitchen_**

Superboy took a chance. He knew he was no good in the kitchen. Nobody had ever asked him to help before, and that was not the kind of information Cadmus inserted into his brain.

A weapon didn't need to know how to cook. It just needed to know how to fight and destroy. But with the team Superboy wasn't an "it" or a "weapon", he was a boy and a hero.

But when he'd decided to help in the kitchen, he wasn't prepared for the awkwardness that would follow.

He wasn't prepared for the continued awkwardness and over-awareness of M'Gann.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 8_


	13. Partner

_Chances_

**_13: Partner_**

Robin was mad and sad and disappointed. He was Batman's partner, and yet Batman had wanted to speak only to Aqualad. ONLY Aqualad. That basically meant that Robin didn't need to be around.

That made Robin sad.

So he tried strengthening himself, training himself. He wanted to become better to show Batman that he was just as good.

When Alfred came, telling him that Master Bruce wanted to see him, Robin still wasn't feeling any better. He took the chance anyway.

But when he saw Bruce with the basketball, he was surprised then happy.

Robin was Batman's only side kick.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 8_


	14. Confession

_Chances_

**_14: Confession_**

Kaldur had taken his chance. He had known when he had left to go to the surface world, and didn't return that perhaps he couldn't expect Tula to wait for him. But she hadn't said anything right away, so he'd thought that perhaps he still had a chance.

As she pulled her hand from his, he felt his hope fade and wither and die. She looked so sad for what she was about to say. As she said it, he knew she was sad for him.

She was with Garth.

He had taken his chance, and it broke his heart.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 8_


	15. Better

_Chances_

_**15: Better**_

Artemis was confused. She hadn't signed up for any scholarship. She didn't want any scholarship. All her friends were at her current school. She wouldn't change schools just because some bigwigs decided she was good enough to go to their school

She was just fine without them and their school.

But her mom wanted her to do this. Her mom who had made so many bad decisions wanted a better life for Artemis.

Artemis knew the things that had happened to her mom, what had been lost.

She'd go to Gotham Academy. She would take this chance for her mom.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 8_

_This one is for Rhianna Park who wanted an Artemis chapter from Episode 8. Actually it also inspired me to do all the team from this episode since most of it had nothing to do with battle. It was all their "downtime". Get it? :P_

_M'Gann doesn't get her own drabble because she was in Superboy's, and I don't want to write two drabbles on the same thing. I'm sure you don't want to see it either. I mean I could, if anyone wants to see it, but for now this is it._

_Also, Wally... he was at a birthday party... got to the ice cream first... he doesn't get a drabble. I love you, Wally but you aren't taking a self-changing chance by eating ice cream..._

_Ta._


	16. Memory

_Chances_

**_16: Memory_**

Artemis couldn't let the Martian do it. She knew herself. She knew what she may have done in her lost six months. She didn't need to have her memories to imagine what her father may have made her do. She didn't want these three knowing of her darkness.

She even kind of liked Kid Flash.

No, she couldn't let them know the crimes she'd been forced by her father to commit.

But then kid Flash took her hand.

As soon as his gloved hand closed around hers she felt sudden courage.

If Kid Flash was with her, she'd be alright.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 9_

_So I know the previous one was a Artemis-based drabble. But I really wanted to do this one. It's almost fluffly!_

_Ta._


	17. Almost

_Chances_

**_17: Almost_**

She'd had a good victory, and a tough fight. Superboy knew that much. She'd done good. And her victory had taken a lot of energy from her. Or perhaps it shocked her. Superboy wasn't sure. He just knelt there as M'Gann floated softly down into his lap. Perhaps it was his super strength, but she barely weighed anything at all.

He held onto her as she woke up.

She smiled and he smiled. And he wasn't sure what he was doing, but suddenly their faces were getting closer.

And Superboy wasn't sure what would have happened is Sphere hadn't come.

_Chance (almost) taken in Season 1 Episode 9._

_Aww... two fluffy-ish drabble in a row! I'm on a roll here._

_Ta!_


	18. School

_Chances_

_**18: School**_

M'Gann knew it was a risk. But it was a chance they both had to take. She and Superboy would have to become proper human teenagers. They would have to go to school. And from what M'Gann knew of Superboy's—now Conner's—short temper, there was a chance this would not go so well.

But school couldn't be all that bad. She had seen enough of it on the Earth television programs. But then she thought of anyone who would challenge Conner. And then she knew he'd have to change.

Conner was stubborn, so this chance would be a challenge.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 10_


	19. Protective

_Chances_

**_19: Protective_**

Superboy, now Conner, had no idea what school would bring. He wasn't excited for it, especially since he had to change the one thing that gave him his identity. And he didn't know this experience would make him protective.

Sure, he cared about all his teammates. They were his friends: his family. But when he saw the girls come up behind M'Gann, he almost couldn't help himself. He would protect her from whatever danger came her way!

But M'Gann stopped him.

He went tumbling down the bleachers.

It turned out M'Gann hadn't been in danger. She had made the team.

_Chance taken in Season 1 Episode 10_


	20. Idiocy

_Chance _

**_20: Idiocy_**

He had to take a chance. M'gann wasn't coming through on their mind-link anymore. Something had happened on the women's side. So he would have to test the idiocy of Icicle Jr. He wasn't scared, he was determined to get to her, and he had to see that she was alright.

So he took a chance on the blue boys' thick head. He was lucky that the boy trusted him. He was lucky that most of the prisoners had not removed their collars.

He lost it when he saw his teammate frozen. But he was lucky she was still alive.

_Chance taken in episode 11_

_OMO! How long has it been that you precious people have been waiting for the next chance?! I am so sorry. I got lazy and then yesterday... I just about fainted at the amount of time y'all have been waiting for 100 words. I should be drawn and quartered... But please don't I quite like living._

_My apologies._

_Ta._


	21. Mole

_Chances _

**_21: Mole_**

Kaldur stood there after Red Tornado's departure. He could only contemplate what he should do. What _could_ he do if there were truly a mole on the team. He didn't want to believe that any of his friends could betray them to Sportsmaster, but he couldn't deny that he had to be careful.

From now on everything would have to be handled delicately. He would have to watch each of his team members closely.

He didn't know if he should chance telling anyone else about the suspicion. He hated taking chances. He didn't want to have to take this chance.

_Chance dreaded in Episode 12_

_SO for those of you who still read this. I mentally, but not physically, repeat the ending note of the last chance. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update 100 words. I honestly have no clue what happened, but I'm back._

_My sincerest apologies, Ta._


	22. Aim

_Chances _

**_22: Aim_**

All she could do was hide. And shiver. Why was she such a coward? All five of them were captured and probably dying. She was all alone.

But they were her family. They were her new family. They wouldn't abandon her so she couldn't abandon them. They wouldn't fall apart. Her family _wouldn't _fall apart this time. None of them were like her blood relations.

So she went. She pretended to surrender. With one arrow in her quiver Artemis moved at the very last moment. She ran, jumped, kicked, pushed and flipped. Then Artemis took her chance. She aimed… fired.

_Chance taken in Episode 12_


End file.
